


A Promise of Forever

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: A companion ficlet for Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the Valley





	A Promise of Forever

Archie snuggled back into David’s embrace, sighing contentedly. It was their first night in their new house. Addison had gone to bed hours earlier and they’d just properly broken in their new bed. At that very moment, he didn’t think his life could be more perfect. He smiled lazily as David placed soft kisses on his neck and shoulders from behind him. “I love you,” he heard the gruff whisper. He turned his head slightly to kiss the older man.

When they broke apart, David buried his face against Archie’s neck. “I want to marry you.”

Archie gasped. “W-What?”

David lifted his head to share into the wide eyes of his boyfriend. He grinned. “I said, I want to marry you.”

“I thought that’s what you said.” Archie felt his heart thumping against his chest. Surely, David wasn’t proposing to him. “Um…was that a proposal?”

“Not a formal one,” David replied. “I was just throwing it out there to let you know I’ve thought about it. Would you say yes if I did ask you?”

Archie’s smile grew bigger as he looked up at David. He didn’t even have to think about his answer. He knew exactly what it would be. “Of course I would.”

David exhaled slowly and dropped his head back down onto the pillow next to Archie’s as he trailed his fingers up down Archie’s arm. “I think it would be nice if the stat we’re living in recognized gay marriage. Ya know?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t?”

“Not yet, but they’re working on it.” David laced his fingers through Archie’s. “So let’s make a promise to each other that we’ll get married as soon as it’s legal here.”

Archie immediately agreed with only one stipulation. David had to ask again. Properly. David had only laughed and agreed without a fight. Archie was very happy with that idea.

Satisfied with Archie’s reaction, David snuggled a little bit closer, holding his lover just a little tighter. “Goodnight, Baby.”

“Night,” Archie replied with a yawn.

*****

The next morning, Archie awoke with a smile on his face as the night before came flooding back to him, immediately filling him with an overwhelming sense of happiness. He remained still as he continued to come out of his groggy state. He enjoyed the way it felt to wake up wrapped safely in the strong arms of his partner.

Finally, after several minutes, he moved slightly to extract himself from the tangle of David’s arms and legs. That’s when he caught a glimpse of something silver on his hand, glittering in the morning sunlight that filtered into their bedroom. He looked at his hand and almost squealed in delight as there was a simple silver band on his ring finger that had not been there the night before.

He then noticed a small velvet box sitting on his night stand with a note attached. He reached for it, still being careful not to awaken David.

_Archie, I hope you like the ring. Please accept it as a symbol of the promise I made to you last night. I love you. Always and forever. Xoxo, David_

_P.S. Addison helped me pick them out so please let her know that you think they’re SO pretty._

Archie chuckled lightly at the P.S. and flipped the box in his hand open. Inside was a ring identical to the one that was on his hand. He pulled it from the box and tossed the box to the side. Gently, he picked up David’s left hand that had been resting on his stomach. With extreme love and care, he slid the silver band onto David’s finger. He stared at their hands together for a moment before lacing his fingers through David’s, deciding that he wasn’t quite ready to get out of bed after all.

Still holding tightly to David’s hand, he scooted back against him and closed his eyes. A blissful smile formed on his lips when he felt David’s hold on him tighten once more.

Yeah. His life was prefect.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


End file.
